


Branded On My Heart

by HellenisticKid



Category: Legend of the Seeker (TV)
Genre: Adventuring, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Curses, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, lots of fluff, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellenisticKid/pseuds/HellenisticKid
Summary: Kahlan has a sentence inked across her ribs, just below her heart. She has no idea what it means. But when she does, it feels like the end of the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be awesome, or awful. Sorry in advance.

Kahlan had been a young confessor-in-training of thirteen summers when the words appeared in the middle of the night. A burning sensation stinging the skin over her heart and jolting her wide awake in a panic.

Earlier that day, she had wandered away from Aydendril, Dennee in tow. The Amnell sisters had grown hungry, the younger whining about her empty stomach. Kahlan had shushed her, and saw a fenced off orchard a stone’s throw away. She smiled at her sister, and told her not to worry. To wait right there, and she’d be right back.

She made haste to the trees, and her lithe frame easily slipped between the fence panels. With a cautious look around, she approached the nearest tree. It was tall, with ripe apples hanging from it’s thick, healthy branches. In anticipation, Kahlan wet her lips and concentrated on the apples closest to her height.

Tentatively, her fingers wrapped around the bright red fruit, plucking it and marvelling at the shiny skin. Without exercising patience, she sunk her teeth into its flesh.

“How dare you!” A woman shrieked, causing Kahlan to spin round, eyes wide with terror, she knew what she had done was wrong, her teachers in both Tandor and Aydendril would frown and chastise her actions and the guilt she felt was immediate.

“I-I-“ She fumbled over her words, too stunned by the woman’s sudden appearance. She screwed her eyes shut in a silent prayer that the ground would open beneath her.

“Look into my eyes, you thief!” Howled the woman, “Look into my eyes, and know that you take what doesn’t belong to you!”

The woman had stepped closer and gripped Kahlan by her upper-arms in a vice-like grip, the pain jolting her eyes open again.

“Yes…” The woman breathed as she peered at the young girl’s soul, “Your future is…an interesting one. But now, I am going to take something that belongs to _you_.” She hissed, and her eyes filled with a white film that was there one instant and gone the next. Kahlan tried to shake the woman’s grip, her heart pounding loudly.

“Take what?” She managed. She would have been proud at the lack of fear in her voice were the situation different.

“Something you would hold dear. Such a pity,” The woman smiled, bringing her face closer and Kahlan swallowed thickly, “That he’s no longer yours.”

“H-He?”

“Your great _love_. However,” The abrupt change in the woman’s posture and she straightened gave the young brunette a further fright, “I am not entirely cruel. I will give you another. I will even give you a clue. But know that what you had in him, you will find even greater in the other. That is, if you can overcome years of stigma. Go,” She dropped Kahlan’s arms like they had burnt her skin, “And _don’t come back._”

Kahlan ran, flying over the fence. She grabbed Denee’s hand and dragged her back to the city. She had no idea what had just happened, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of being _cursed_.

In her young adulthood, she embarked on a quest with her little sister, the old woman almost forgotten. She would have been entirely were it not for the words that twisted in a handwriting that wasn’t her own across her ribs.

_‘During the rains, the river floods it’._

She lost Dennee with a heavy heart, but she got the Book of Counted Shadows to its rightful destination. She longed to understand the words, all that she could remember clearly about her encounter with the woman was that they belonged to a great love. A deep part of her hoped it was Richard. He was handsome enough, and she caught the looks he flashed her way during their quest. She even indulged in casting a few of her own back.

Before she knew it, she had real feelings for the man.

And then they found the Listener.

The boy was young, and was already adept at working people and manipulation. The art came easy to him, and he didn’t bat an eyelid at the thoughts he heard anymore. But the way he glanced between Richard and herself caught her off-guard with unease.

She caught him whispering to Richard and her blood ran cold. Kahlan observed as the Seeker stood, a forced smile on his face and headed back the way they came, mumbling about blackberries. She took the opportunity and approached the boy.

“I didn’t tell him.”

The answer to her un-asked question almost startled her. Renn hadn’t turned round to face her, but kept his gaze forwards.

“Tell him what?” She asked, taking a seat next to him.

“I didn’t tell him about how you feel,” She let out a breath at his reveal, “Or about the words.”

“The words?” She paled.

“The ones branded on your skin? You think of them a lot. It’s very loud.”

Kahlan sighed and looked at the ground, “Well thank you, for not telling Richard. I’m grateful.”

“It’s okay. By not telling you his secrets, I’ve managed to get him to make me pheasant with blackberry sauce.”

The confessor arched an eyebrow at the boy, “You did what?”

“It’s okay,” Renn smiled at her innocently, “He’d prefer to do that than have me tell you what he thinks of you.”

Kahlan blushed. She _knew_ what Richard thought of her. She thought the same of him. Renn must have known that she was already aware, and exploited Richard’s obliviousness.

“You shouldn’t do things like that Renn, it’s wrong.” She said gently.

“How should you know? You can’t hear what people are thinking.” The boy argued.

“No,” She agreed with a sigh, “but I can tell when they’re lying, and that’s almost the same thing.”

Renn gave her a puzzled look, “Well it can’t be worse than hearing their lies.”

“No, I’m sure it isn’t,” She replied slowly, her voice empathetic, “But I still have the knowledge of being lied to, that they’re hiding things.”

“Well, when people lie to me, I know what they’re hiding.”

“And that can’t be easy, but what you hear are people’s private thoughts. You shouldn’t use them to your advantage. Trust me,” She smiled easily, “As a confessor, I know right and wrong.”

Renn thought silently for a moment, before he lifted his head and looked out at the forest, “So you’d want me to keep their thoughts to myself?”

Kahlan nodded, “I would.”

Renn shook his head, “But that’s the only good thing about what I can do.”

Kahlan’s heart jumped in sympathy, “That’s not true. Where Richard and I are taking you, you’ll be taught how to use your gift for good. You’ll learn the right time to reveal people’s thoughts, and the wrong time.”

Renn sighed wearily, far more so than a child of his age should and Kahlan saw her own tiredness reflected in him. She had been an exhausted child, feeling her power was more burden than gift. She related, more than she’d like, to the boy.

Eventually, though, Richard, Zedd and Kahlan brought Renn to the same place she was brought to with Dennee: Tandor, with the Sisters of the Light. Saying goodbye wasn’t easy, and Kahlan hoped that she would see Renn again in the future – though she wasn’t sure how likely that was.

Things were smoother after that. She tried to push the words from her mind and focus on the quest with Richard. They had close calls every now and then, but eventually, Kahlan revealed her fears of destroying him should they ever consummate their feelings. She knew though that what was between them was strong.

Almost like love.

The wizard helped to keep them in check – after all, the last thing she wanted was to hurt Richard. She was grateful for his words of wisdom and watchful eye.

The one slip-up they had was down to the revenants. It had been some time since Kahlan had really felt like giving in, but having the revenant of another confessor control her actions meant she had no say in the matter.

The spirits of Viviane and Kieron were desperate and in love. Their hands were almost glued to one another, though Kahlan had no memory of the possession. She was eternally grateful for Zedd’s timing, interfering on her behalf.

All it did was bring heat to the words that were printed to her skin.

She pushed Richard to focus on his quest, and pushed herself to focus on the same. She hoped that if they kept themselves on target there would be less distractions, and in a way, she was right. They met Richard’s sister, encountered Denna – and still came out victorious.

After many long months, Richard had killed Darken Rahl.

What baffled Kahlan was his story about travelling through time to their future. She felt a pang of sadness as he relayed how he had met her son, one she had with the man Richard killed, and had discovered that Kahlan was no longer alive. She felt nothing but anger when he disclosed that he’d had help from none other than a Mord’Sith. A confessor’s polar opposite.

Anger shouldn’t have been all that Kahlan felt, though. Mord’Sith were known to have bewitching beauty – she should have been jealous that Richard had been trapped in a world without Kahlan, in the company of an attractive woman. Mind-you, she hadn’t met her and couldn’t say for she _was_ attractive, but it was within reason.

For some reason, the thought of loving Richard enough to sleep with Darken Rahl simply to produce an heir and get the Seeker home made her queasy. Not just because of the intimacy that was no doubt involved, but because she couldn’t imagine herself going that far. It sounded preposterous.

Hearing Richard’s tale brought an unsureness to her feelings and made her heart full of doubt. Not even his sweet smiles, or longing looks could convince her that she truly loved him.

She endeavoured to lose herself in the celebrations that followed Darken’s death, listening to the songs sung about the Seeker and his quest, and laughing as Richard embellished a few parts, making it flow better and creating a better tale. She even found herself relaxing, and wondering about the new world they had at their feet.

She could almost forget about her own worries, and ruling Aydindril – though Richard and Zedd would escort her there soon enough – as was explained to young Rachel’s question of staying in town. That was followed by an awkward explanation of why she couldn’t be with Richard despite loving him. Suddenly, she was grateful for the excuse of her powers.

But like all good things, it didn’t last. Just as Zedd had given the girl a distraction, an adversary crashed the party, and quite literally, as Kahlan was finding shards of glass in her hair for days later.

The beast had killed one man before Richard’s sword was in hand and Kahlan was on her feet beside him. His heroism was on full display as he leapt into action. Kahlan was frantic, she looked from Richard to Zedd, feeling helpless as she couldn’t help but notice that the Sword of Truth was useless against it.

Suddenly, Richard was on his back, and Kahlan reached for her dagger and flung it with pinpoint accuracy, just a moment before it was joined by wizard’s fire, the two attacks glancing off the creature.

“Everybody stop!” Zedd yelled, his quick wits saving more lives than Kahlan could count, “The creature can only see you if you move!” He bellowed. The confessor kept her eyes on the thing, heart racing as it moved across the ceiling.

And then panic roared in her ears as Rachel’s cry reached her, “Martha!”

“Rachel, no!” She was moving to the girl before she could think, and Richard was forced once again to step-up, drawing the creature away and yelling. The thing rose to the bait and Kahlan watched as the Seeker rode off with the thing hot on his tail.

The room was quiet, people clinging in fear to one another.

“Is everyone alright?” She called, watching as Rachel ran to Martha’s arms, and took in the nods that filled the room.

She turned to the wizard, “Zedd, what _was_ that? Richard’s sword did _nothing_, and neither did wizard’s fire.”

Zedd turned to her sagely, “I have no idea.”

The first piece of bad news, and bad was an understatement, was that a tear had opened, between the underworld and the realm of the living. They came across it tracking the creature from the night before, which Zedd revealed was a screeling. Kahlan’s blood ran cold as she recalled a nursery rhyme. With the Boxes of Orden being the only thing powerful enough to create such a tear, then Kahlan assumed it to have occurred when Richard completed his quest. And that meant the Stone of Tears would be their next

They discovered that the Seeker was a Rahl within that same candlemark. Though Richard was adamant, of course, that Darken Rahl was no brother of his, it wasn’t to call the man who made the revelations a liar. No, it was because he knew what family was. George and Mary Cypher had been his parents, in his eyes, and Michael his misguided brother. He knew real family, and so recognised when it wasn’t genuine.

A moment later and he was agreeing to take the throne of D’Hara.

But the price of being followed would be to inspire fear through murder. Richard being Richard, of course refused. They had a screeling to hunt, and he felt he’d need the extra swords, but refused to rule the way his half-brother had done.

Zedd set off to Aydindril to read what he could about the Stone of Tears, and Kahlan set about securing the town. Her mind was reeling with the new information of Richard’s heritage, and she couldn’t fight the unease of knowing he was a Rahl. It was plain to see that he was nothing like his father or half-brother, but it didn’t make the news easier to digest. Keeping herself busy, Kahlan found distraction in helping board up the town.

They had finished only just before arrows struck the wooden structure, some alight with fire. The townspeople fled the building, coughing on the abundance of smoke. Kahlan made sure everyone was on their way out, before she saw familiar red leather and then her blades were in her hands. She rushed the first woman and dodged her attack, slashing instead at the woman behind her.

She called for the people to protect their daughters, but noticed helplessly that most of the girls were being dragged away, calling for their parents. Kahlan felt her blood boil in anger. She whirled and struck the next Mord’Sith full in the face before moving to the next.

Kahlan almost faltered at this one, who was clearly leading the others, had two agiels, going against every encounter Kahlan was unfortunate enough to have had with Mord’Sith. She blocked the first blow with both arms for added strength and speed, kicking her full in the gut, and bringing her leg back to connect with the blonde at her back.

Kahlan called for someone to ring the bell in the hopes it would bring help, as she finished the blonde off, leaving herself open from a second attack from the leader. The agiel was hot against the back of her ribs and the air was stolen from her lungs. Black spots dotted her vision as she fell to her knees, fighting unconsciousness.

The one who had struck her yelled to the others, and Kahlan watched helplessly as several girls were dragged away. By the time the Mother Confessor was on her feet again, they were gone.

“Is anyone injured?” She called, looking around at those who were cradling broken bones and bruises, swaying unsteadily as she fought to just breathe. The pain of an agiel was so familiar to the pain on the night the words appeared on her skin scared her, but she pushed it from her mind as she helped the townfolk.

“Kahlan!”

She turned and saw Richard rushing to her side, “What happened?”

She sighed and stood up from where she had been crouched, tending to wounds, “we saved as many as we could,” He kept a hand to her lower back in assumed comfort as they walk to the bodies of the one’s she had killed, “But they got away with seven girls,” She stopped, and turned to face him, saying softly, “Including Rachel.”

Richard glanced at Martha, cradling the little girl’s favourite doll and she just knew his heart would sink at the sight. He breathed hard like he always did, before turning back to her.

”We’ll get them back,” He told her, steeling himself as he focused his attention on his ‘men’, “We’re going after the Mord’Sith.” He commanded, looking to them for a second before heading back to his horse.

Krilmark stepped forward and Kahlan went ridged, expecting an attack.

“My Lord,” He addressed Richard, “We came here to escort the New Lord Rahl to the People’s Palace. Not to save a few little girls.”

Kahlan ground her teeth together, baffled by how callous D’Harans truly were. By the sound of it, Richard was too, though his back was still to her.

“You know what’ll happen to those girls,” He sounded like the idea alone revolted him, “Torture. _Death_ to those who won’t _break_.”

“That is how they become Mord’Sith,” Krilmark answered cooly, “How it has always been, so they can serve the Lord Rahl, and if you truly were him, you would not pity them. You would know that someday you will need to use them.”

Richard shook his head, patient as ever, though Kahlan felt herself angry in his place, “That’s not how things are going to be anymore.”

Krilmark smirked, as if he had expected nothing less, and turned to the other soldiers with a sadistic smirk that Kahlan knew was meant to mock Richard, even as the man spoke.

“Maybe old Trimack was wrong,” He sneered, “Maybe this man is too soft-hearted to leave D’Har-“

Before Kahlan could blink, Richard had struck the man with the hilt of his sword, watching him crumple to the ground, stunned. Kahlan kept her eyes on Richard, as he addressed the rest of his men. This wasn’t the man she had travelled with. She was aware of the act Richard was putting on to get the men to follow him.

“Anyone else wanna question my orders?” He asked. The blow to Krilmark served its purpose, as they stood to attention. Richard gave a sharp nod, “Then we go after those girls.”

Kahlan went to her own horse as Richard mounted his, and rode to his side, “I’m coming too.”

“What about these people?” He asked, casting a glance at the injured men and women.

“They should be fine, they know what to do if a screeling comes back. The Mord’Sith are more important. Besides,” She fixed him with steely resolve and he knew her mind was made-up, “They have Rachel.”

He sighed and nodded slowly, “We could do with the help anyway, especially someone of your skill in battle.”

Kahlan smiled and waited for him to ride first. A month or so ago, she would have blushed at his comment and paid him a compliment in kind. Now, she saw it as him assessing her skills and nothing more. Things had changed between them, whether Richard had noticed or not.

He pulled on his horses reigns, and she followed after him, along with the D’Haran soldiers. They made their way outside of the village and into the open, when one of the men up front shouted something, bringing them to a stop. Richard dismounted as two men dragged a Mord’Sith with them, and Kahlan swiftly swung herself down after him.

The men threw the bloodied blonde to the ground, and the mother confessor noted how this one had short hair, and no agiel, which puzzled her.

“The Mord’Sith temple was abandoned, Lord Rahl,” One of them said as Richard delivered a kick to her stomach, forcing the woman onto her back as he gazed down at her, “We found this one in a gully.”

With a better look at her beaten face, Richard recognised her easily, “Cara.” His voice was hard.

The blonde raised herself onto her elbows, “Lord Rahl?” She asked in disbelief, attempting to get to her feet, “You’ve certainly come up in the world.” Even weak and beaten, it never fazed Kahlan how arrogant and sarcastic Mord’Sith could be.

She stepped closer to Richard, watching the woman closely.

“Where are the children?” Richard asked, looking down at her as she continued to raise herself.

Cara frowned in mild confusion, “What children?”

Richard clenched his jaw and reached for her, pulling her to her feet in anger, “The girls your sisters took from Ehrengard.”

Cara breathed through her open mouth as she regarded Richard, “If any girls were taken, my _sisters_,” She drawled, “must have done it after they _beat me_ and left _me to die_.” She answered, unblinking.

Kahlan, of course, didn’t believe a word of what the leather-clad woman said and stepped up beside Richard, fixing the Mord’Sith with a cold stare.

“I’ll get the truth out of her.” She declared, already reaching for the blonde’s neck.

Richard kept his eyes on Cara, “You can tell she’s lying?” he asked curiously.

Kahlan faltered, her over-eagerness to kill a Mord’Sith, _any_ Mord’Sith, clouding her judgement, “Their training makes the Mord’Sith hard to read,” She admitted, “But I’ll find out.”

Kahlan reached for her again, but Richard pulled her hand away, drawing the confessor to the side, ”She’s the one who helped me kill Darken Rahl.” He said. Kahlan’s only thought was that she’d been right, the Mord’Sith he had been trapped with _was_ beautiful. Or at least would be had she not been beaten.

Kahlan felt a mild desperation in herself, an itch to release her magic as she answered with a feeble excuse, “Whatever she did, she did it to save her own skin,” She paused, baffled by his reluctance, “Richard, we can’t trust her.”

“I’m not telling you to trust her,” He retorted, and she knew his next words even before he’d said them, “I’m telling you to trust me.”

Kahlan felt like a kicked puppy as she watched helplessly as Richard turned back to the Mord’Sith, who was stood stoically, meeting Richard’s eyes with her own steely, determined gaze.

He gave her a brief once-over to assess her injuries, but she was stood, only wavering slightly, and so his mind was made-up.

“You’re going to help us find your sisters.” He told her.

She didn’t blink as she gave her answer, voice laced with venom, “If you help me kill them.”

Richard didn’t answer. He looked at her a second longer before turning back and heading for his horse, Cara’s eyes watching his every move. Kahlan _really_ didn’t trust her. But, she did Richard, and so she moved back to her horse and climbed back onto its back, giving the Mord’Sith a look that let her know _exactly_ how close to killing her Kahlan was. The other woman merely smirked in response.

The group carried on into the woods, following tracks left behind by the Mord’Sith. Cara had loudly noted that her sisters hadn’t bothered to hide the tracks, calling them sloppy. Kahlan had rolled her eyes. The dismounted their horses to get a better look at the ground, Richard take a few steps forwards as he examined the trail.

“That way.” He announced, turning back to his horse.

“Wait.” Cara called. Richard stopped, looking to her as she continued, “If they went that way, they took the girls to the drowning cave.”

Kahlan’s heart lurched at the familiar words, and addressed the Mord’Sith herself, “Drowning cave?” Her blue eyes were locked on the woman in front of her.

Cara, in turn, gave the mother confessor her attention, and spoke to her directly for the first time, “During the rains, the river floods it,” She said, and Kahlan couldn’t hear over the rush of blood in her ears, “Uncooperative trainees are left there just before a storm.”

Kahlan almost choked on her words as she tried to speak, “Charming.” She managed, Cara giving her a strange look at her odd behaviour.

“I had thought confessors to be full of grace,” Cara smirked, before facing Richard, “In the dry season, you can get in. But only through a high, narrow canyon that, once you’re in, there’s no other way out.”

Richard’s face was hard as he spoke, “It’s a trap.”

Cara cocked her hip, “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence that a squadron of the third battalion has been camped in the meadow just south of the cave.”

Kahlan was still reeling from the fact the Mord’Sith’s first words to her had been the exact same script scrawled over her ribs, barely paying attention to what the two were saying.

“The Seeker’s kind-heartedness is legendary.” Cara finished. When she spoke, Kahlan noticed, she did so slowly. Every sentence had an edge of seduction that brought goosebumps to Kahlan’s skin.

Richard’s face suddenly lit-up, indicating he had an idea, “If water flows into the cave, then it has to flow out somewhere.”

Cara blinked at him before taking a swaggering step forwards, “There’s an aquifer that empties into the marsh, but it’s barely big enough to crawl through and anybody who tried would be greeted by Mord’Sith as soon as they came through the other side.”

“We can draw most of the Mord’Sith out of the cave if we stage an attack through the canyon.”

The plan pricked Kahlan’s ears and she turned to the Seeker, worried, “Richard, that’s exactly what they _want_.”

He met her gaze, “That’s what we’ll give them – while you go through the aquifer and rescue the girls,” Kahlan made to protest before Richard looked to Cara, “_You’ll_ show her the way.”

“Anybody that marches into that canyon will be outnumbered and pinned down. They’ll be slaughtered.” Cara answered. That seemed to make Richard pause.

Krilmark spoke suddenly, “Death means nothing to us, Lord Rahl,” Kahlan glanced back at the man, who now had a nasty wound the size of the Sword of Truth’s pommel, “We will do whatever you command.”

Richard said nothing, and simply headed to his horse. Kahlan and Cara stood still for a moment, one regarding the other. If Kahlan didn’t know any better, she’d say that Cara was reluctant to be in her presence, and Kahlan felt the same sentiments.

They turned at the same time and Kahlan mounted her horse. She looked to Richard, but he was focused on his men. Things had really changed quite a bit.

They followed the trail until it became clear that Kahlan and Richard would have to split-up. She dismounted and handed him the reigns to her horse.

“Be safe.” He told her, and his eyes held that familiar warmth she hadn’t realised was missing.

She smiled, “You too.”

Cara was already briskly walking away, leaving Kahlan to catch-up. The Mother confessor could tell this was going to be a difficult partnership.

Eventually, she matched the Mord’Sith’s speed. Having marginally longer legs helped.

“I don’t trust you.” She said.

“Good.” Cara answered in a clipped voice.

“And I didn’t appreciate your jab back there. About Confessors being graceful?” Kahlan reminded her.

“I know what remark you’re referring to, and I won’t take it back,” She replied cooly, eyes forward, “After all, you sounded like you couldn’t speak.”

“Your words threw me off-guard.” Kahlan defended herself.

Cara laughed mockingly, “A simple answer to your question threw you? How have you survived so many battles if you are so easily distracted?” She drawled, and it made Kahlan shiver despite the warm air.

“It’s not really any of your business why it distracted me.” The brunette’s tone was clipped.

“And it isn’t open for discussion?”

Kahlan ignored her and focused on grinding her teeth.

“That’s the entrance, just there.” Cara pointed to the small hole in the rocky face they had arrived at.

“By all means,” Kahlan snarked, “Lead the way.”

Cara smirked and sauntered over the opening, before slipping inside, and Kahlan followed after her. They climbed steeply in silence, apart from the odd grunt of exertion and effort here and there.

The Mord’Sith paused to look up briefly, “This way.” She told the confessor, finding room to stand, and climb onto a small platform. When Kahlan stood, she found herself looking up at the blonde, who stooped.

“Give me your hand.”

Kahlan eyed her dubiously, before she tentatively reached up, gripping the blonde’s surprisingly strong forearm, being pulled up beside her, with what Kahlan thought was considerable ease.

Cara made to carry on with the climb, but Kahlan pulled sharply on her arm, making her turn to face her, “I don’t know what you did to make Richard trust you,” She said with as much menace as she could muster, “but if this is some sort of _trick_,” She shot out her hand and squeezed the blonde’s neck, feeling her swallow against her palm, “then I _will_ kill you.”

Once she felt Cara understood, she slowly lowered her hand. Something about the other woman, aside from her being a Mord’Sith, made Kahlan extremely uncomfortable. She wished it were something she could place.

Cara eyed her, before turning back around and resuming her incline, and Kahlan once again followed, briefly casting a thought to Richard in the canyon.

“We’re here.” Cara whispered down to her, and Kahlan steeled herself, before climbing up after her.

Cara slipped out into the cave and rolled her shoulders before cockily announcing their entrance and, Kahlan noted, losing their element of surprise.

“Hello, sisters,” She smirked, as the two Mord’Sith guarding the girls spun, “I brought you a prize,” She continued, and Kahlan’s heart sank at the betrayal, despite herself, before Cara spun sharply to look at her, “The Mother Confessor.”

The two Mord’Sith shared a glance before one approached, and Cara backhanded her once she was within range. Signal given, Kahlan launched her dagger into the other. She felt relieved at the fact that Cara hadn’t betrayed Richard’s trust in her, though she truly believed that the blonde had double-crossed them both in the moment.

Rachel called for Kahlan almost immediately and she smiled despite herself, crouching to undo the rope around their wrists.

“Help me get them out of here,” Kahlan directed to Cara as the blonde picked up an agiel. She watched the way her eyes gleamed and knew then she had to swallow her pride to get her cooperation, “Please, Cara, hurry.”

The blonde’s eyes flickered to hers, a rebuke on the tip of her tongue. She swallowed it, and bent to help as asked of her. She felt stupid for doing what a confessor wanted, but there was something about the request she couldn’t refuse.

Once the last girl was free, Cara stood and fixed Kahlan with a look of pure blood-lust.

“I didn’t come for children.” She said, and made to exit the cave. Kahlan followed with the children until she could see daylight and hear metal clashing. The battle sounded like it was coming to an end.

The brunette watched as Cara stormed over to the last Mord’Sith standing, the same one that caused to her almost lose consciousness in the town. She seemed to have made eye-contact with Richard and turned to flee, running straight into Cara’s fist. The other Mord’Sith lashed out and Cara ducked, catching her next would-be strike and locking her arms.

Cara fought hard against the other woman, and Kahlan watched as she lowered the agiel, holding it ever closer to her heart. A killing blow.

“This belongs to me,” Cara ground out, shoving the weapon to its destination and watching her sisters mouth open in pain, before she was dead on the ground, with the blonde stood over her, the victor.

However, Kahlan caught the flash of heartbreak that was clear as day on Cara’s face as she looked at her dead sister, and her intrigue grew tenfold.

This was the first Mord’Sith she had come across that she could read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me the entire night, hot damn. But hey, who needs sleep when you're brain wants to write? If there are no spelling mistakes I will be surprised as hell.  
Thanks for reading the whole thing though, even if it sucks ass. The first part is mainly canon, but we'll diverge more later. Now, I need sleep, before my eyelids melt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a while!
> 
> I am so, soooo sorry for how long this has taken me! I kept meaning to update sooner but it just kept escaping me.
> 
> Hopefully, the chapter makes up for it?
> 
> I'd also really like to thank every single person who commented on this, because had you not encouraged and reminded me, I highly doubt this would have happened. I love you all!!! This one's for you.

Night had fallen by the time Kahlan and Richard had returned. They brought with them the girls that had been captured and mothers ran to greet them, smothering their daughters with affection. The relief was palpable in the air, and both Richard and herself were feeling pleased that the rescue had been successful. She couldn’t fully relax though. Her mind was set on replaying the emotion she had seen on Cara’s face. The heartbreak that was visible, but shouldn’t have been. Not to Kahlan. Not to anyone.

Martha clutched Rachel to her, and smiled gratefully at the Mother Confessor and Seeker, who returned the expression.

“I dread to think what would have happened were you not here”! The woman explained, and Richard simply pressed his lips together in a small smile, the one that always reached his eyes.

“You should thank these men too,” He gestured behind him to the D’Haran soldiers stood at ease, “They fought together to help save Rachel and the other girls.”

“It would have been an honour to die for Lord Rahl.” Krilmark answered plainly, pointedly ignoring the rebels that were passing his troops by.

That was, until their leader spoke, “My men and I fight for the Seeker,” He clarified, “Not Lord Rahl.” He smiled genuinely at the soldier, who didn’t seem to know the appropriate reaction, or if there even was one, but the man paid him no mind as he focused on his daughter in the arms of his wife, safe.

“War is easy,” Zedd said from behind, placing a hand on Richards shoulder, “It’s peace that will break your heart.”

“Zedd, why’re you back so soon?” The Seeker asked, surprised.

The old man raised his eyebrows, “I ran into our old friend, Shota.”

Richard’s expression fell into one of negative realisation, “What’d _she_ want?” He asked.

Zedd tilted his head downwards slightly, his face ominous as he looked at Richard. Kahlan felt dread settle into her stomach, “Zedd, is something wrong?”

The wizard’s eyes flickered from left to right in thought of how best to deliver his news when a screech sounded behind them. They turned, and there on the roof was the screeling. Sword of Truth in hand, Richard widened his stance, eyes locked onto his target as it leapt onto a lower bearing rooftop. People began running, clearly forgetting to remain still. Soldiers charged the creature, but of course, their weapons were pointless. Acting fast, Richard pulled himself onto the nearest building and shouted for the things attention.

Kahlan watched as the thing turned, facing the Seeker.

“Wanna rip somebody’s head off?” He jeered, “Take mine.”

With a roar, he jumped, aiming to land in the fountain just below, but the Screeling had other ideas – it collided with Richard mid-air, slamming him into the stone wall at his back. The fell into the water, Kahlan already taking steps forwards without realising.

Sending water everywhere, Richard climbed out and spun, never one to turn his back to an enemy, “Zedd, now!” He cried, hitting the ground hard.

The wizard lifted his hands, and spun them, grey smoke trailing after his fingers in a circular motion. His eyes turned grey as the screeling sprung out of the water, only to freeze, suspended off the ground. Eyes wide, Richard breathed hard, staring at the monster with determination as he stood.

Clenching his teeth, he raised the Sword of Truth above his head and brought it down on the creature with all of his might. The blade whistled as it cleaved the screeling into innumerable pieces, cascading across the courtyard.

The cheering was immediate, and Kahlan and Zedd grinned at the drenched Seeker, a modest smile on his face as he humbly accepted the thanks he was given. He panted heavily, eyes locked on Kahlan, but she was distracted, smiling at Rachel. A month ago, she would have met his stare with just as much love, but his was directed to someone who was unaware. He sighed, but pushed through his thoughts, focusing on smiling with the villagers, whose lives he had saved.

Once the commotion had died, and the time to leave drew closer, the three stood outside. It was time for the serious conversation on how to move forwards.

“Seek out the abbot at the cloister of Ulrich,” Zedd relayed, “For he keeps the secret of the stone close to his heart. These are the words written in codex.”

Richard crossed his arms and Kahlan had her hands clasped in front of her, ever the depiction of grace and elegance, even in these dark times.

“Ulrich is in the opposite direction of the People’s Palace.” Kahlan said, looking to the Seeker.

He had his lips pressed together as he announced, “I’m not going to the People’s Palace,” Zedd cast him a confused glance and Kahlan was taken aback.

“But I thought-“

“I’m not claiming the throne,” He continued, interrupting her. She swallowed back a twinge of annoyance as Richard started to walk towards his horse a mere pace away.

Zedd seemed to have a grave look on his face as he questioned the decision, “You’re denying that which would give you power?”

Kahlan frowned – it was ominous, even for the wizard.

Richard didn’t even take his eyes off fixing the reigns of his steed, “What’s important now is finding the Stone of Tears and closing the rift.” He answered. Zedd’s serious expression gave Kahlan pause as he walked over to the other man.

“Richard,” He began, “The Stone is a very small object in a very large world,” The Seeker finally met his eyes, “Think of how much ground you could cover with the armies of D’Hara under your command.”

Richard shook his head and smirked, and for some reason, it rubbed the confessor the wrong way as he spoke, “Even if an army could help us, how many would I have to kill to unite the D’Harans? How long would it take while the Keeper grows stronger? And think of the thousands who saw their brothers and sons die _fighting_ the House of Rahl,” His eyes filled with determination, “Would they follow me if I claim the title of the tyrant they despised? Or would I become the same enemy I just defeated.”

Kahlan looked at him earnestly, hoping he would see that he could never be his brother. She might not feel for him as strongly as she once had, but that didn’t mean she didn’t see the good in his heart, the kindness he was always so quick to show.

“You could do things differently,” She implored, “Today, you convinced enemies to fight side-by-side!”

The Seeker shook his head, “A few men. Against other followers of Rahl still wanting to kill me. If people want to follow me because they believe in what I’m fighting for, I’ll lead them,” Zedd sighed as his grandson continued, “But I’m not crowning myself king. I’m not _Lord Rahl_. I’m Richard Cypher. I’m the Seeker,” He smiled to Kahlan and she felt herself return it, “And you are the Mother Confessor.”

Kahlan listened to him tell her she’d be escorted to Aydindril, whilst they hunted for the stone. Immediately, she didn’t like the idea at all.

“The two of you alone?” She argued.

“Three.”

They turned, and there stood the Mord’Sith. Kahlan felt her stomach knot at the sight of the red leather, but even more so at the green eyes of its wearer. They were back to being impassive, no emotion to be found and she almost breathed a sigh of relief.

“A Mord’Sith serves Lord Rahl.” She drawled. Cara had turned and walked off after killing her sister. Kahlan hadn’t expected to see her again, or hear her voice. She had almost forgotten how she made every syllable seductive.

Richard stepped forward, “You don’t strike me as the type of person who likes to serve anybody,” He countered, “And I’m not accepting the title Lord Rahl.”

The blonde had no outward reaction to Richard’s words, as Kahlan watched her closely, “If you’re foolish enough to turn down the throne of D’Hara,” Her mouth was upturned in an almost-smirk, “Then you need me all the more.”

A beat of silence hung about them as Kahlan waited for him to reject the offer, glancing over at Zedd. She could read that he was expecting the very same response.

“Alright.” He answered smoothly.

Kahlan’s eyes flashed as she looked to the Seeker, “Richard-“ She started.

“Twice now she’s proven herself to me, I can use her,” He glanced at his companions before he headed back to the banquet hall, “We best say our goodbyes – we’ve got a long journey.” He carried on walking, Zedd just behind him, but Kahlan remained rooted to the spot. The words scrawled across her ribs burned the longer she looked into those green eyes, dark with hatred and amusement. Cara could see how under Kahlan’s skin she was, and it brought the Mord’Sith no small amount of pleasure to see the confessor’s discomfort.

She took in the unkempt locks of blonde hair that fell, chopped and jagged, to her shoulders. The split lip that was healing, but made her full mouth look plumper from swelling. A glaring bruise on her temple from taking a blow from her sisters’ agiel.

As Kahlan broke eye contact to follow after the Seeker, she realised she had been right. This Mord’Sith was attractive. Even by their usual standards.

It made her stomach knot.

The group of four set out the next morning, Kahlan keeping her distance from Cara as much as possible. The blonde was seemingly impossible to avoid, it would seem. Wherever Kahlan went, she followed. Almost as if she knew it would grate on the confessor’s never-ending patience and whittle her down. What Cara didn’t know, is that Kahlan wasn’t avoiding her because of her…career. It was far more than that.

Kahlan was putting distance between them because she had felt a pull as soon as they had met. Despite her urge to kill her simply because of her Mord’Sith nature, when she locked eyes with Cara on that muddy path, an anxiety bloomed in her chest. It had only grown tenfold since hearing the same words written on her skin spoken out loud. By _Cara_. It meant something, Kahlan knew that. She just didn’t know what.

She found herself trying to recall what that old witch had said, exactly. She knew that she had taken something from her future, a man, and replaced it. There was something else she had said, too, but Kahlan’s mind refused to co-operate and think. It had been many summers since that day, and the memory was hazy, and foggy.

There was the option of asking the wizard for help in her recollections. Perhaps Zedd knew a spell that could help her to remember better? It seemed like a good idea, but what if he asked why? She would have no answer for him. The mark was a secret she kept, she hadn’t even told Dennee. The Listener had been the only soul, other than herself, who was aware of their existence, and Renn wouldn’t tell anyone else. Of that, she was sure.

“Ready, Mother Confessor?” A familiar voice drawled from the doorway to her room. Kahlan looked up from packing away the last of her belongings and met Cara’s eyes.

“Yes, I’ll be down in just a minute.” She made sure her voice was calm, as if she were unaffected by the woman in red leaning against the doorframe.

Kahlan reached for her daggers and noticed that Cara hadn’t moved. She stopped what she was doing and gave the woman her full attention.

“Is there something you need?”

Cara smirked and shook her head, still not moving. Kahlan sighed sharply, and snatched up her daggers and pack, striding over to Cara. She made to shoulder-barge her way out, but suddenly the Mord’Sith was completely in front of her and Kahlan didn’t have the time to mask her emotions from the surprise.

“I knew it.” The blonde grinned like a wolf that had caught its prey, before she moved aside and let Kahlan past.

She frowned at her, but didn’t ask what she now knew, despite the turmoil inside her. As she made her way down the hallway, Cara hot on her heels, Kahlan couldn’t help feeling _caught_.

Her mood was now decidedly sour as she made her way outside, trying to push the annoyance out of her mind as she headed towards the stables. Both Zedd and Richard were already there, the Seeker mounted on his horse.

“Got everything?” He asked Kahlan when she was in earshot.

She nodded and gave a small smile, reaching for the reigns of her horse.

“We only have three horse,” Richard said, bringing Kahlan’s eyes back to him, “So it makes sense for us to have one with two riders.”

Kahlan opened her mouth to ask Richard if he would be opposed to sharing when Cara’s cocky voice cut through the morning air, setting her teeth on edge.

“Don’t worry, Lord Rahl. The confessor and I are grown women, we can share.”

As Kahlan looked to the blonde, she caught a hint of a hidden meaning in her words, and she felt herself blush. Cara didn’t wait for her response, and simply pulled herself up onto the horse that had been Kahlan’s. The brunette met smug green eyes gleaming down at her, and she rolled her own cobalt blue, accepting the offered leather-clad hand. She refused to wrap her arms around Cara’s waist, immediately uncomfortable as soon as she was sat on the horse’s back. This would be terrible, she was sure.

Richard started to ride and Cara was quick to spur their horse into action. The jolt took Kahlan by surprise, her arms shooting out to wrap around Cara’s middle. She was grateful that she didn’t have to see the no-doubt smug smirk that would be on her face.

The Mord’Sith should hate the confessor, Kahlan knew. So it was clear that this was a tactic Cara was using to further aggravate her, and the most frustrating thing was knowing it would eventually work. Kahlan could only hope her patience would be her saving-grace.

Riding, she tried to keep herself focused on the scenery around them, and not the shift of Cara’s body, leaning into a turn, or her thighs flexing to steer the horse.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts after what could only have been a candlemark of riding, she observed Richard stopping his horse by a lake’s edge. He twisted in his saddle to look at Kahlan and shot her a smile. Cara, however, didn’t put up on the cue of him wanting to talk to the confessor and stopped short.

It was clear that she wouldn’t get there on her own, so Richard called out to Kahlan, and Cara then brought their horse level with his.

“Aydindril,” He sighed, looking toward a snow-capped mountain in the distance, “Seventy leagues over that ridge.” She followed his gaze, before looking down at the ground, then back to him.

“I’ve been thinking,” Kahlan began, drawing Richard’s eyes to her, “You said yourself the most important thing right now is finding the Stone of Tears. I should be _helping_ you do that.” She implored.

Richard’s brow furrowed and Cara sat upright, “I thought the Mother Confessor was supposed to stay in Aydindril?” The Mord’Sith was looking straight ahead at the ridge, not bothering to look at either of them.

Kahlan resisted the urge to roll her eyes, “I’ll get there, when all this is over.” She was speaking to Richard, but of course, Cara didn’t know that.

“I think it would be refreshing to see a Seeker without his lovesick confessor by his side.”

The brunette ground her teeth, and Richard sighed, both doing their best to ignore the blonde, “If you’re sure?”

Kahlan nodded, and he gave another small smile before spurring his horse onwards, away from the ridge.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me for a little longer.” She teased the Mord’Sith with a smirk.

“Lucky me.” Cara breathed with no hint of ire, her words dripping lust. Just hearing it made Kahlan blush, and Cara once again beginning to ride without warning her had the confessor tighten her grip, not helping with her complexion. This red-leathered woman would surely be her undoing, frustration bubbling inside of her. She definitely didn’t trust her, not in the least. Kahlan doubted she ever would.

They kept up the pace for well into the day, only stopping once the sun was setting in amongst the trees. Kahlan had practically sulked the entire day, and was more than happy to separate herself from Cara and stand on her own two feet. Even if she did miss the warmth for a moment. She stretched her arms out and rolled her neck, trying to rid herself of the cricks that formed when travelling.

“I’m going to head back to the small stream we passed and refill our water-skins.” Kahlan said, picking up her empty container, as well as Richards and Zedd’s. It looked like Cara didn’t have one, and an irritation ran through her at the thought of having to share _that_ too.

Richard finished tying down his horse and approached her as she picked up the last water-skin, “Maybe Cara should go with you?” He suggested quiet enough that only she heard.

Kahlan shook her head, “I’ll be fine on my own, you don’t need to worry.”

He gave her a slight smile, which she returned to reassure him. There wouldn’t be any major dangers nearby, so she was confident the trip would only be fifteen minutes, a five minute walk there, filling up the skins, and then five minutes back. How hard could it be?

She set off back the way they came, not paying attention to hunting being mentioned back at camp. She was listening out for the faint sound of running water that she needed.

Her footsteps were sure, and she was careful not to make much sound just in case she had been wrong about possible dangers. It wasn’t long until she heard the sound she had been waiting for, and sped up to reach it faster, grinning to herself. At the water’s edge, she filled each skin, and corked it, putting it to one side to focus on the next.

She was filling the last container when a twig broke behind her. She was stood in an instant, a blade in-hand when a deer collided with her, sending her spinning to the ground. A sharp pain burst on her side and she winced, trying to regain the breath knocked from her.

“Mother Confessor?” A voice asked, amusedly.

Kahlan cursed her luck, and used her arms to push herself up, turning to face Cara. She had her agiels drawn, and Kahlan frowned, grip tightening on her own weapon in case this were an attempt to kill her.

“What are you doing out here?” Her voice had a bite it didn’t necessarily need, but Cara didn’t seem to take offence and the tone or the scowl along with it.

“I was hunting, but _dinner_,” She gestured after the deer, “Just bowled you over.” The Mord’Sith’s eyes dropped to Kahlan’s torso and the confessor felt anger flare at being scrutinised.

“I don’t appreciate-“

“-You’re bleeding.”

That stopped Kahlan short. She frowned in confusion, but looking down, she could see blood staining her white dress. She blinked in surprise.

“Take off your corset, I need to see how bad it is.” Cara ordered, sheathing her agiels and removing her gloves.

An excitement shot through Kahlan at the prospect of skin-to-skin contact, and awe at the fact this Mord’Sith clearly didn’t fear confession from her.

Those feelings, however, were soon drowned in panic.

“No, I’m fine. It’s not necessary.”

Cara cocked an eyebrow, “Now is not the time for modesty, confessor. Now hurry up, whilst we still have daylight.”

Blue eyes were wide as her brain searched for a reason. Her mouth opened, but no excuse came.

Cara rolled her eyes and strode forwards, instead opting to use Kahlan’s own knife (she had been fast in her actions, taking it from her), to cut the laces and pull the material down to her waist.

Cool air hit her warm skin, colder where blood ran down it. Kahlan closed her eyes. Not out of embarrassment, but what was about to happen.

They flew open again when fingers traced the words written on her ribs, and green eyes met them with a curious intensity Kahlan hadn’t expected.

“_During the rains, the river floods it…_” Cara read, fingers tracing across the skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Kahlan’s body was thrumming, and her heart pounded which did nothing to help the cut just under her diaphragm, still oozing sticky blood in a small stream.

She felt like she needed to say something, _anything_, but her throat was far too tight.

“How long have you have this?” Cara asked, staring into what felt like Kahlan’s soul.

“Since I was a girl.” She answered honestly. There was little point in lying.

Cara’s brow furrowed, and she splayed her hand across the skin below the words, just above the gash. She felt the sharp intake of breath Kahlan took, as well as her heart racing against the palm of her hand. She seemed entirely fixated on the confessor, whether her words, or her eyes – it didn’t seem to matter, because both were Kahlan.

“I said these words…” Cara breathed, Kahlan could only nod, “I said these words after you got these…well, _words_.” Her green eyes landed back on the ink, “It’s even in my handwriting. How is that possible? You knew what I was going to say before I had even thought of it.”

“Not _you_.” Kahlan managed.

Green eyes flicked up to her face again, “_Not_ me?”

Kahlan shook her head, “I had no idea what they meant, until you quoted them back to me. Your first words to me were the same as the ones I’ve been carrying since I was a child. It can’t be a coincidence.”

“There’s no such thing.” Cara was quick to agree. They stayed like that for a moment, silent in their study of one another.

A twig snapped behind her, and the blonde spun, one arm wielding Kahlan’s knife, the other out to protect the confessor. Kahlan was stunned at the sudden change in their dynamic. She looked at the back of Cara’s head and she realised there was no hatred, or burning desire to confess. She watched as the blonde turned back round and faced her again.

“We should see to this, and then head back to camp. I assume-” She faltered, eyes scanning Kahlan’s body as if for the first time. Her mouth hung open in an unfinished sentence, and the look she was giving the brunette made her mouth run dry. When her green eyes tore themselves away to meet her blue, they were dark, and Kahlan could once again read the emotion behind them: lust. It made her skin burn and an ache settled in her core.

“You were saying…?” Kahlan murmured, noticing that Cara’s face was getting decidedly closer, the hunger there almost impossible not to notice.

“I was saying…” The blonde stopped short, as if her memory reminded her of something, and she pulled back, “I was saying that I assume this,” She gestured to the branding, “Is a well-kept secret?”

Kahlan blinked the fog from her mind. Was she really about to _kiss _a _Mord’Sith_? Had blood-loss affected her state of mind so fast?

“Yes, and I would like it to stay that way.”

Cara gave a sharp nod, before crouching down and picking up one of the full containers. She uncapped it, and tore a strip from Kahlan’s dress. Soaking the cloth, she pressed it against the angry wound on the brunette’s side.

“How did you even manage this?” She mused, hoping to distract Kahlan.

“I must have landed on my dagger.” Came the response through gritted teeth.

The blonde nodded, glancing at the blade of the weapon and spotting a line of red.

“So it would seem.” She muttered, focused on cleaning the wound. It wasn’t deep, only shallow. It was quite a bleeder, but it didn’t look to be deadly.

“Zedd should be able to heal it.” Kahlan spoke again, but Cara didn’t glance up at her.

“To do so, he would see this,” She tapped the familiar sentence, making Kahlan jump, “So I think I’ll just cauterise it.”

The confessor grimaced, “Is that necessary?” She almost whined. She was aware of how undignified she sounded, in front of a Mord’Sith, no less, but the idea of a scar offended her.

Cara stood straight and met her eyes with a serious expression, once again unreadable, “I’m afraid so.” Her voice too, was devoid of emotion, and Kahlan suddenly felt very exposed, a stark contrast to how relaxed she had been a moment before. Cara acting coldly seemed to ruin whatever small truce had taken place between them.

Her mind didn’t stay on that subject for long, as she watched Cara draw an agiel, the one she had taken from the sister she had called in battle the day before.

“This is going to hurt – here,” She held up her gloves, “Bite down on these.” Kahlan opened her mouth to let Cara place the leather between her teeth, and set her jaw. She braced as she watched Cara lower the humming weapon to her skin, and almost screamed as it made contact. The smell of her burning flesh filled the air and made her feel sick. She caught a brief flash of emotion in Cara’s eyes before she squeezed her own shut against the onslaught of pain:

Pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think? And don't worry, I've given myself the deadline of a month to get the next update done by. Feel free to lynch me if I miss it.
> 
> SO the chapter! What's going to happen next, I wonder?
> 
> (I'm going to sleep because it's 1:05am GMT, which means it's past my bedtime. (Yes I'm 20 and have a bedtime)).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has one of my favourite scenes from the show with a twist, I hope it makes up for my prolonged absence! I honestly think this my best fic on here, it takes me longer to update because I know it requires a lot of effort to get it the way I want and sometimes I don't have it in me :S thank you guys for being so patient, you've no idea how grateful I am for each of you and your continued support. Please bear with me, this fic will have an ending!

It had been days since Cara had seen those words. Days that were either filled with complete indifference towards one another, or searing looks of longing that made Kahlan's skin itch. There didn't seem to be an inbetween. Their ever-changing dynamic was her only real focus - Richard had received the mark of the Keeper that same night Cara had seen her words and she had barely spared him a passing thought. She was a confessor, her reserves for empathy were hailed to be never-ending and yet here she was, unable to keep her mind on anything, or anyone, other than the Mord'Sith. Even stranger was the wizard.

Zedd had asked kahlan if he could borrow one of her daggers their first night camping together, and she had laughed, assuming it a joke. It hit her then, that had she and Cara not had that...moment in the woods, she would have handed it over understandingly, without a second thought.

_"Zedd,_" She had started, _"I'll give it to you if you think it'll help you sleep, but you won't have to defend yourself against Cara."_

As soon as she had said that to him, he had been taken aback. It went to show how much faith he had in Kahlan that he slept soundly, and without her dagger for comfort.

And she had been right. Cara's presence was unusual, yes, but strangely a comfort. The owner of the words on her skin, at last. Finally Kahlan felt like closure was within reach and answers were in her grasp. Clearly the witch knew that the Mord'Sith would travel with them - maybe she had her first sentence forever etched on her skin to aid in their quest? So that Kahlan was less wary? It made sense, logically, but something nagged at her that she wasn't quite remembering it right.

The four of them were still riding hard to find the Abbot of Ulrich, through fields, forests, and then at last, they were there, atop the mountains. Ulrich. A ruin. Kahlan's heart sank, and she cast a glance to Cara. Stoic and apathetic to the sight. Richard, however, had a frown marring his features. He understood this wasn't going to be pretty, but they still needed to search the sacked temple. He spurred his horse into action, followed by Cara. Kahlan tightened her hold slightly as they continued their ascent. Once close enough, they dismounted, tied up the horses, and made their way inside.

They wandered through the charred remains, until they were at the centre. Richard turned in a circle, taking in the carnage and Cara merely found a wall to lean against.

"It must have burned at least three months ago," Richard assessed, "the weeds are at least that old."

Kahlan kept her back to the room as Zedd walked over to them, "D'harans did this." She said cooly.

Zedd fixed Richard with a hard look, "Then where are the corpses?"

"If the abbot isn't here, then we've come a long way for nothing." Kahlan almost smiled at the petulant tone of Cara's voice, but her surroundings made her far too sage to laugh at Cara's distaste for time-wasting.

Richard stood up again and casually made his way closer to the Mord'Sith, who looked completely bored with everything she was seeing. The young woman lacked empathy, that much was obvious. Kahlan had to remind herself that she is a killer, that empathy would hinder her in a Mord'Sith's line of work. She was cold for a reason.

"If D'Haran's did this," Richard raised his chin as Cara turned herself to face him fully, "and they didn't kill the monks, where would they have taken them?"

Kahlan watched as all eyes were on Cara, and waited to see what the blonde would do. She seemed unfazed by the question completely.

"From here, they would have been taken to Tothrayne."

Richard was clearly unfamiliar with the name, but a chill danced through the confessor and she took a step forward. It didn't sound good at all, and she felt like she had heard of this place before.

Cara smirked and answered the Seeker's question, "A death camp."

Lord Rahl's eye twitched and his jaw clenched, "Then we go there. They might still be alive."

"Of course, Lord Rahl." Her tone of voice was practically an eye roll in and of itself.

The group moved out of the ruins, and back to their horses. The two men wasted no time, urging their horses down the mountain. Cara swung herself up onto her horse, and once again offered her hand to Kahlan. She accepted, and found herself marvelling at the blonde's strength. She was pulled up with ease. Cara spurred their horse into action, following after their companions.

"Do you feel no remorse for what has happened here?" Kahlan couldn't help it, she had to ask.

Cara's body language didn't betray a hint of discomfort at the question and merely reflected it back, "Why should I? It's just a building. It's not like any lives were lost there."

Kahlan bit her lip, "Not there, no - but you said it yourself that the lack of a fight means they were taken to a death camp. Lives will have been lost."#

"Lives are lost everyday, confessor," Cara turned her head slightly, eyes still ahead, "Should I shed a tear for them all?"

"It wouldn't hurt." Kahlan grumbled.

Cara had been, unsurprisingly, right. They had found Tothrayne easily enough and discovered that not only were it still occupied, but prisoners were still losing their lives despite the end of the war. Needless to say, the group liberated the prisoners from their captors in a short battle, cutting down the D'Haran soldiers. Cara spun in circles, attacking like it was a dance, her agiels an extension of her. Kahlan found them both fighting in a close proximity, and even managed to confess one of them. It was over as soon as Richard threw his sword into the chest of the man in charge.

The result wasn't perfect, though, as the abbot was dead. They had been a day late. Richard had cursed, and Kahlan had closed her eyes.

"This whole trip has been fruitless." Cara shook her head and turned to walk away from the commotion, but Kahlan caught her hand.

"You saved lives today, Cara. I don't think that's fruitless."

The Mord'Sith narrowed her eyes, looking between the two cobalt blue in front of her before snatching he arm back. She merely folded them and turned her body to face Richard. A concession, meaning Kahlan had reached her. It didn't help when she was told to lock the D'Haran soldiers up, and then _bury_ the dead bodies. The frustration rolled off the blonde in waves, but she followed the orders. She was nothing if not the perfect soldier. 

Later in the day, people gathered around the hanging station as Kahlan climbed the steps. It surprised her when Cara followed suit, and stood just behind her, hands clasped. It felt like having a protector, a small act that showed the confessor that the Mord'Sith wasn't completely without empathy. She cleared her throat.

"Those of you that are well enough to travel are free to leave, but those of you that aren't, we'll be making a camp just outside the prison," They dispersed at her words, and Kahlan turned to face the blonde at her back, "We're going to need to feed these prisoners something more substantial if they're to regain their strength."

Cara pulled an earnest expression that Kahlan could already see was a trap, "Should we draw them warm baths as well?" Came the sarcastic response. Kahlan gave a knowing smile and shook her head. Her own response was cut short by a female prisoner approaching the platform the two stood on.

"Do you know of anyone heading in the direction of Deerfork?" She asked.

Cara was already answering before Kahlan had even turned, "The Dragon Corps wiped out Deerfork months ago." Her voice was devoid of sympathy. To her, she was merely stating fact. The confessor fixed her with a chastising look that Cara was obviously affronted at having received. To her, she'd done nothing wrong.

"But..." The woman held her son to her, trying to comprehend, "That's my fathers village."

Kahlan gave her a sincere smile in an attempt to placate her worries, "We'll try to find out where the survivors relocated."

"Deerfork was a resistance stronghold," Cara's voice raised an ire in Kahlan she hadn't expected, "_No one_ would have been left alive."

The crowd gasped and the brunette pursed her lips. Of course the Mord'Sith couldn't make this easy. The prisoner tried to explain how her father had nothing to do with the resistance, admitting his job was a humble locksmith.

Cara's brow just furrowed, as if she didn't understand how this woman wasn't listening to her, "That would have made no difference to the Dragon Corps." In her mind, she must have been mentally-lacking not to have known that herself. Kahlan's eyes flashed with annoyance at Cara's own mental-lacking before turning back to the prisoner.

"Where will we go?" The woman lamented, "The rest of my family died here."

Kahlan took the steps down to her, so they were almost eye-level, "I am...so sorry for your loss," She felt Cara's eyes observing her with curiosity as she spoke, "but you need to be strong for your son. We'll see what we can find out about your father." She placated. A warm smile, and the woman nodded, moving away from them and Kahlan felt relieved. That could have been a lot worse.

"Shouldn't give her false hope." Cara challenged, and immediately that ire was back.

She spun and levelled her with a glare, "It wasn't so long ago that you served the one who caused all this misery. At least try to show some compassion."

Kahlan didn't wait to see the effect her words had and went to help those who needed it. Her words did have an effect though, as Cara gave a hard stare at the ground, the rational side of her seeing the truth in the confessor's words. Not that she would ever admit it.

It got worse realising that food was low, but the solution to that problem had already been half resolved. Cara was already in the stables preparing to find whatever game she could to feed the mouths that needed it. The Mother Confessor overlooked the imprisonment of the captives, ignoring the wishes of the man next to her. The thing that separated them from D'Harans was humanity. Still, she wondered if she had been too harsh on the blonde before. It was hardly Cara that had ransacked that village and killed that poor woman's father. She hadn't ordered these deaths. Kahlan sighed, feeling a little guilty as she walked with this man past the stables. She glanced inside to see Cara and the two shared a look. Something prompted Kahlan to urge the man continue without her, so she hung back and listened.

"My village is half-a-day's ride, I'll have the horse back to you by morning!" Another voice Kahlan didn't recognise spoke, and there was silence for a moment.

"Do it quickly." Cara responded, and Kahlan heard her walk towards her and freeze, "I'm so sorry for your loss." The words were cold and insincere but Kahlan grinned at hearing them, her heart soaring happily. She had gotten through to her, Cara had listened! She had used exactly the same sentence Kahlan had on the woman from earlier - just without he right intonation. Still, it was a very promising start and hope bloomed in the confessor's chest. The brunette walked back outside with a victorious smile tugging at her lips.

The day improved further upon the discovery of a monk who was part of Abbot Henry's order. Even more so when they knew that they were now looking for a locket worn by the now-dead Abbot. Richard and herself spoke with him directly, and he revealed it was something passed down. It sounded like exactly what they were looking for. Afterall, the secret to the location of the Stone of Tears was supposed to be kept close to the Abbot's heart - it made sense. Kahlan and RIchard took the only D'Haran who had a modicum of humanity to find where the belongings and treasure from the monks would be. As they walked to the stables, they listened to the man explain how The Butcher was planing on making off with the goods, leaving nothing behind. It was reassuring to Kahlan, knowing that they had arrived before that had happened.

The solder bent down and opened the lid of the chest, a dead body inside. Kahlan and Richard shared a look, both utterly confused.

"I don't understand," The soldier frowned, looking to the Mother Confessor, "it should be here, it was here! I swear."

He was telling the truth, she could see that much, and sighed heavily, "He isn't lying Richard, it's supposed to be here."

"Then what do we do?" The Seeker asked.

Kahlan didn't get the chance to answer before Cara walked in, leading her horse by the reigns. She had clearly been successful in her hunt, rabbits and birds attached to the saddle. She froze upon seeing the three of them, moving out of the way as the soldier was escorted back to his cell.

"What's going on here?" She asked, not exactly sure if they had been looking for her specifically.

The brunette stepped to the side, showing the dead person cramped in the trunk, and Cara sauntered over, handing the reigns of her horse to Richard. She bent slightly to look at the face, and then straightened.

"I've seen him before," She announced, shutting the lid and turning to face her two travelling companions, "A man came to the stables asking for a horse so he could take his brother to be buried."

"Only to take the treasure instead." Richard muttered.

Kahlan raised an eyebrow, skeptical, "You believed him? That's not like you."

Cara glared at the other woman, and then fixed her attention of the Seeker, "The Confessor told me I had to show more compassion." She argued.

Kahlan scoffed in disbelief at the fact Cara was trying to pass the blame, "Are you saying this is my fault?" She challenged.

The blonde looked at her like she was stupid, in her eyes the answer was obvious, "Yes."

Things went from bad to worse after that. The monk had screamed, saying The Butcher was back and killing again, something the four of them thought impossible. Even Zedd didn't know for sure, and the wizard knew almost everything. Once they were safe inside the prison, Kahlan made her way to the others in time to see Richard issue Cara the task of tracking down the thief.

"Kahlan you're here - go with Cara, he might need to be confessed if he doesn't co-operate." Richard said.

"I can make him co-operate." Cara drawled, and Kahlan's cheeks went pink despite herself.

"No time to argue, Cara. We need that locket."

"Of course, Lord Rahl. We'll leave at once."

The two women went straight to the stables, and Kahlan breathed a sigh of relief seeing they had two horse, one each. No more sharing. They'd be much faster this way. Kahlan mounted her horse and spurred him into a trot, steering him into an open space and then galloping out the gates into the night, Cara on her heels.

"Which way do you think he went?" Kahlan called out over the sound of hooves.

Cara didn't spare her a glance, "He'll have gone to the nearest town. He has newly acquired money. I know where I would go if I were him."

Kahlan frowned, "Where?"

This time Cara shot her a seductive smirk, "The nearest brothel."

The blush was back after hearing that, and the blonde grinned wolfishly once she spotted it. All it did was leave Kahlan burning again. She had no idea how long she could keep this up. Every time Cara stoked that fire, her restraint and willpower got less and less. Kahlan didn't want to find out what happened once she reached her tether. Or, maybe she did, and that was precisely the problem. They rode into the darkness in silence after that. For the brunette, it was less than comfortable, but Cara seemed completely unfazed - maybe even grateful - for the lack of conversation.

They kept a steady pace, following the winding path through the trees easily, their horses galloping and kicking up the dirt of the mud track. It split ahead of them, and before Kahlan could even ask, Cara took the turning on their right. Wordlessly, she followed the Mord'Sith's lead. She was ahead of her now instead of behind, and having Cara in her line of sight made it even harder to keep her mind off of her.

The memory of their almost-kiss was branded in her brain, and it wasn't fading anytime soon. She still remembered the dark look in Cara's eyes, the slight part of her lips as she breathed heavily, the close proximity and pulse in her core. Cara _did things_ to her. Even just the thought of her, thinking back to that encounter, had Kahlan breathing heavier with a dry throat. She swallowed thickly and shook her head. That was in the past, and obviously a mistake. The blonde had just been toying with her, that much was obvious. Kahlan felt a little foolish now, knowing that Cara needed only ask and she would have given herself to her.

No man, or woman, had ever raised that in Kahlan. She came close with Richard, but he had been far easier to resist than the Mord'Sith. It was just lust, really. Cara was raised to use her body as a weapon, tortured into thinking the way Rahl had needed her to. To be deadly and seductive in equal measure. It was a potent combination, one Kahlan had thought herself immune to. But her body tightened whenever Cara used that seductive tone, or when she swayed her hips as she walked. 

Kahlan cursed. She was way too worked up now, she should have fought her thoughts better. She was grateful Cara wasn't a mind-reader.

The blonde stopped suddenly, and the confessor followed suit. There were lights not far from them, and that seemed to be the reason for halting.

Cara pointed, and Kahlan brought their horses level, "Over there, that's where he'll be." she deduced, and glanced at the brunette.

"Then that's where we head." Cara didn't move, she was regarding Kahlan curiously, and the brunette suddenly felt embarrassed, "Cara? Is everything okay?" 

"I should be asking you that. Are you unwell?" Her voice was uninterested, but those green eyes were making a habit of betraying her. She was concerned.

Kahlan forced a laugh, "I'm fine." She brushed off.

In one swift motion, Cara had brought their horses together, their thighs bumping, and pulled her glove off with her teeth. Her hand was pressed to Kahlan's forehead before she could blink. She jumped at the contact, and the concentrated frown Cara was giving her.

"W-what is it?"

"You're warm, but it's not a fever."

Kahlan's eyes widened slightly, and she looked off to her left. This wasn't helping her cool down at all.

"Oh." Cara murmured, the dots connecting, and blue eyes snapped back to green, "It's _that_." She teased, smirk coming out to play as she withdrew her hand, "I'll be sure to let Lord Rahl know how much you missed him."

Kahlan frowned in confusion, "Why would I be thinking about Richard?"

Cara rolled her eyes, "The love between a Confessor and _Seeker_," the word was laced with disgust, "is legendary. I assumed you knew that."

"I don't love Richard." Kahlan admitted.

This time it was Cara who met her eyes quickly. She was silent for a moment before the brunette started to trot away, giving her horse more of a break and waiting for Cara to catch up.

They rode into town easily, and the brothel was easy to spot. It was well-lit with music and laughter emitting from it. The two women dismounted and tied their respective horses up at the stables, standing side-by-side. Kahlan was definitely grateful for having enough time to get her heart rate and thoughts under control. She was focused solely on the task at hand now.

"How do you want to do this?" She asked the blonde.

Cara looked up surprised, "Hm?" She blinked as Kahlan tilted her head, "Oh, I suggest you wait outside."

"Not going to happen."

Cara smirked, "Still don't trust me, Mother Confessor?"

Kahlan looked as if butter wouldn't melt, "Not you so much as your _methods_." They started to walk towards the building.

"My methods and I are one in the same." The Mord'Sith mused.

The door swung open as a drunken patron stumbled out, and the two women twisted out of the way of his inebriated stumbling. The laughter died down as eyes fell on the two of them in the entryway. A Mord'Sith and the Mother Confessor, together. Bad and good. Dark and light. Cara ignored the looks and sauntered towards the staircase, but a burly man stood up and half-blocked her path. She slowly lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"We don't want any trouble." He warned.

Cara smirked, a reply on her lips, but Kahlan stepped forwards, "Neither do we. We shouldn't be here long, we'll go about our business and leave."

The man thought about it for a second, giving a mild glare at Cara, who angled her head in a challenge. He clenched his jaw and sat himself down again.

Cara's eyes were wild at the near-altercation, her blood singing in her veins. Kahlan gripped her forearm in an attempt to pull her away, "Let's just go."

The blonde dragged her eyes away from the man and then followed the brunette up the stairs. It was relatively quiet up here, quiet moans of people enjoying themselves drifting through the walls. Kahlan tried to keep her mind off of what Cara might sound like making those kind of sounds. Her hesitation meant Cara slipped past her and headed down the corridor. She stopped outside of one door in particular and in a flash had slammed it open. Kahlan hurried over.

"Sorry to interrupt," She drawled, and Kahlan saw the boy on the bed looking disheveled, not alone, "I know you're mourning the loss of your brother."

He swallowed and Kahlan fought a smirk, "We all grieve in our own way." Came his response. Cara just stared at him, and the two undressed women scuttled out, wrapped in sheets to save their modesty.

"Where's the treasure?"

The boy gave her a smug expression, "I'm not afraid of you," He bragged foolishly, "Do you know what horrible things they did to me at Tothrayne?"

Cara tilted her chin and held her agiel up, stirring the air, "Intimately." her voice adopted a provocative tone that did nothing to help Kahlan.

"I didn't break when they put me on the rack, or when they threw me in the drowning pool, or when they _spun me _on the _wheel_ of _pain_. Torture me all you want, you'll be wasting your time."

The blonde seemed in control of the situation so far, and Kahlan didn't sense the need to intervene. She was curious as to how the Mord'Sith would handle this, seeing as the boy thought himself immune to kind of torture they were adept at. Not that they had the time for such methods.

"Oh I don't want to torture you," She flirted, "I have other ways of loosening your tongue." She threw the agiel to one side on the bed and her voice dropped an octave, "After the awful way that they treated you in that place," She crawled toward him on the bed and the confessor had to avert her eyes and fight her blush, "I can see why you would hire those women to bring you some comfort." She hesitated for a moment, and Kahlan looked up again. Whatever look Cara was using with her words had the desired affect. He was hanging on every word. Kahlan was hanging on every _syllable_.

"But I'll do things to you those women can't even imagine." The blonde cooed. "Many know of a Mord'Siths ability to bring pain, but few know we are equally skilled in bringing pleasure. First," She enticed, "i'm going to..." Kahlan strained her ears to hear whatever Cara was saying to make the boy look so happy, "And then I'll..." The boys jaw dropped and Kahlan frowned at her inability to listen in.

Cara's leather creaked as she leaned back, "But first...you need to tell me-"

"-In a cave three leagues outside town with a fork in the river." He rushed out grinning.

She gripped him by the shirt and pulled him up, "Get dressed." She ground out, coins scattering to the floor.

Kahlan smirked at the entitled look the boy gave Cara as she picked up her agiel, "But I told you where the treasure was."

She sheathed her weapon and stepped back from the bed, "Take us to it," He didn't move, "_Now_."

He leaned forward and grinned, as if he was the one in control, "What about that thing you were going to do? And that other thing sounded good too."

Clearly at her wits end, Cara grabbed the boy by the collar and almost threw him out the door. She caught sight of Kahlan's flushed features and the smirk came back.

"Enjoy the show?"

Kahlan sighed and rolled her eyes, but that look of victory never left the Mord'Siths face.

The ride back was mainly the young man whining about Cara fulfilling her end of the bargain and doing unspeakable things to him, and so Kahlan remained thoroughly embarrassed the entire way back to Tothrayne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that lives up to expectations! I tried to make it better and longer for you guys as way of an apology, am I forgiven?  
Thank you for reading, come say hi in the comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> .


End file.
